


He'll Be Back

by trancer



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-23
Updated: 2006-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short liaison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll Be Back

He growls as he licks her pulse point. A low, rumbling resonating sound that sends tingles of electricity across her skin, wraps tightly around the pulsing heat between her legs, squeezing exquisitely. She gasps in turn, one hand threading her fingers into his hair, the other wrapping around the strong torso. Pulling him closer as long legs wrap around his frame and her hips arch upwards in acquiescence.

She wants him, more than she should, more than she could ever admit. Says with her body what her lips cannot, opens herself to him. Trails her tongue across his neck, feeling him grunt against her tongue. Feeling the hardness of him, the _thickness_ of him entering her. Responds instinctively, back arching, nails raking across his back.

They find their rhythm, a frantic, frenzied pace. Until they are nothing more than sweat, skin, friction, and the low guttural moans between them. He kisses her while he thrusts. Kisses her like he does everything else, wet and sloppy, hungry and hurried, consuming and controlling. And she lets him because she wants him. More than she should, more than she could ever admit.

She screams as she comes, a keening wail that crescendos into silence. His thrusts increase in pace. She wraps her legs tighter, digs her fingers deeper, wanting to melt his body into hers as he comes. Keep him there forever because he feels too good to let go. A low ragged groan escapes his throat as he comes, body rigid and tight shuddering against her and she shivers at the sensation. Shudders until he’s emptied himself inside her. Then, collapses atop her.

She’s alone when she awakes. Nothing left of him but his scent, his sweat drying on her skin and the heat still warming her body. Still, her lips form into a smile, arms curling behind her head as she gazes blankly at the ceiling. She smiles because he may be gone but now she knows -

He’ll be back.

END 


End file.
